


A Vulcan and A Human: Together

by Chaoticdeer



Series: Star Trek: Life among the stars [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, will add - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticdeer/pseuds/Chaoticdeer
Summary: Alyssa Landers and Saruk had grown up together. Every summer Saruk would come with his father to research the different cultures on earth and Alyssa's father had opened their home to them every single time. But after the years spent apart, will they have a chance to become reintroduced to each other once more while in the serves of Starfleet?
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Series: Star Trek: Life among the stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963012
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Kobayashi Maru

Alyssa Landers never saw herself in Starfleet Academy when she was little.

She never saw herself one day soaring through the stars at high speeds.

But now at the age of twenty, she was playing number one to a cadet who took the role of the captain in the Kobayashi Maru simulation they were running. As she sat in the communications chair her heart felt like it was about to give out every time the bridge lurched violently. Alyssa wondered why she was even filling a position for communications when she was a science student and she wished she hadn't volunteered to even help for this particular test. She wished that she was back in her room, studying for a different test that was coming up for her Xenobiology class in a few days instead...

The fake bridge shook as a 'Klingon' warship fired on them and Alyssa gripped her console tightly, fighting to remain seated as some of her other fellow cadets were knocked to the floor. Then the bridge gave another violent lurch and their 'captain' took a fall, knocking his head on another piece of equipment and stayed down…

'Oh great.!' Alyssa screamed in her mind as she stood and stumbled to take command.

"Number one… I m-mean CAPTAIN! Our rear-facing shields are down and the Klingons are not responding to our hails! What now!" Another cadet shouted as he plugged away at the buttons, trying to figure out what to do. Alyssa tried to think through all the shouting of damage reports and alarms, but it was difficult as voices got louder and louder, it was driving her nuts!

"WILL Y'ALL JUST SHU'UP!" She screamed, her southern accent thicker than usual as she slammed her hand down hard, the shouting stopped, and all eyes were on her. "With y'all shouten at once, I can't think! It's maken me madder than a wet hen!" After a few silent moments, she breathed and pointed to the cadet that had taken her place at communications.

"Ok, Flore continue trying and hail them just in case they do decide to talk… Cadets Roger and T'Prim reroute energy from the rear phasers to the shields! Everyone else evasive maneuvers! Ready all remaining weapons and prepare to fire!"

Once she took control the fake bridge shook less violently, and the screaming stopped.

* * *

Up in the observation room stood Captain Falion and First Officer Lieutenant Saruk of the U.S.S. Rexburg, along with several professors.

Saruk watched Cadet Landers take the role of captain and his eyebrow rose so slightly when she shouted at her fellow cadets, one would hardly notice. Captain Falion on the other hand had noticed the slight movement as he glanced at the young Vulcan from the corner of his eye before looking back at the simulation. The cadets were now reaching the climax of the Kobayashi Maru and desperation was starting to settle among the makeshift crew and the female cadet playing captain began typing away at the controls at communications as the cadet who was there before broke down from the stress. Order after order falling from her lips as she stared at the screen, unblinking.

"Cadet Landers is… Sufficient." Captain Falion said. "What are your thoughts lieutenant? Is she U.S.S. Rexburg material or should we continue looking?" He asked and Saruk cleared his throat.

"I would be an illogical choice to seek such an opinion from. I have grown up with her thanks to the close friendship of our fathers and have acquired a close bond with her. This fact runs the risk of me boosting credibility in her talents to help assign her to the same ship as I." Saruk answered and Falion chuckled.

"Or maybe such a close relationship and a deep knowledge of her past and personality can help another person better understand her ability's in real-life situations on a real ship and whether or not she has what it takes. Remember lieutenant I am seeing her through my eyes and I am watching her in a simulation. Though the Kobayashi Maru is famous for its unbeatable no-win scenarios it seems she is doing well at staving off the conclusion… She might even break the record of thirty minutes at this rate." He said as the light of the simulation flickered violently before one of the cadets managed to get them under control. Time moved on and he noticed that his Lieutenant kept looking at the clock hanging on the wall.

"How long has it been Lieutenant?"

"It has been Twenty-Five Minutes Thirty-three seconds and counting," Saruk said and they watched at Alyssa Landers finally called it, shouting to the cadets to finally abandon ship. All but two rushed out happily while the remaining two were hesitant to leave, looking unsure if they should abandon their captain. It took the southern girl shouting at them once more to get them to rush out with the others. Once the doors to the fake bridge closed the simulation was cut off and the flashing lights ended. Alyssa left the fake bridge rather quickly without so much as a goodbye or a thank you which surprised Saruk but he didn't dwell on it for long. He spared the unconscious cadet one more quick glance as academy medical officers rushed in to get him on a stretcher.

"Twenty-Three minutes… She didn't break the academy record but impressive none-the-less. Do you agree Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Captain I do find her performance to be very impressive."

"Good… I will be going to retrieve her academy files, so I can read up on her academic ventures… Why don't you go enjoy yourself, I will call you when it is time to return to the ship."

Saruk watched his captain leave the room before turning back to the now-empty simulator, remembering his own Kobayashi Maru.


	2. An Offer

Alyssa went straight to her on-campus apartment and changed out of her uniform into a pair of old, grass, and paint-stained overalls with a 'Star Ravers' shirt underneath. The band shirt was faded and full of holes now, but it was extremely comfortable, and she continued to wear it long after the hem of the shirt reached past her navel. Alyssa let her strawberry blond hair out of its bun and let it fall to the middle of her back. Her hair had once been sun-bleached do to all the time she spent growing up out on her father's farm. But since she came to Starfleet Academy it had darkened and the reddish-gold hue that now framed her face, while her once tanned, sun kissed skin became fairer. But her large happy green eyes remained the same, though now with slight shadows under them from the many sleepless nights of studying.

Alyssa opened her digital Xenobiology book, so she could read as she prepared her lunch. The test coming up was for the complete analysis, compare and contrast of the biology of Vulcans and Romulans. She found the choice very interesting since Vulcans and Romulans were derived from the same ancestry, so their biology was very similar.

As she searched for through the replicator's menu for something to prepare quickly when a voice spoke from the hidden speakers around the apartment saying, 'company at front door' before a small screen light up to show who was there. It was Captain Falion, with a folder in his hand and a serious look on his face that spoke of business. With a frown, she activated the com and spoke.

"May I help you, Captain?" She asked as she yanked her hair back up, creating a sloppy bun.

"Yes, Cadet Landers… May I come in? I have some important matters to discuss with you concerning your future in Starfleet." He held up the file for her to see and she pressed a command button for the door.

"Please come in Captain." Alyssa watched him enter and she stood ramrod straight like anyone would do in his presence. Captain Falion found it funny that her posture reminded him more of a Vulcan then of someone who was raised on a farm.

"Permission to speak freely Captain." Falion blinked a few times, processing what she had said to him before smiling and nodding. "If you wished to speak to me you could have sent for me and I would have come to the academy's offices. It would be a little more appropriate and more professional after all." Falion smiled at her as he moved further into the apartment to sit on her couch, setting the file down on the book laden coffee table.

"The matter in which I came to talk to you about was last minute and a shocking surprise on your part… May I trouble you for some tea while I get this arranged for our discussion?"

Alyssa was dumbfounded by how forward he was and felt he was being a little rude but instead of calling him out on it she found herself making tea on her hardly ever used stovetop. She kept glancing at the Captain as the tea brewed, watching him as while he sifted through the papers in the folder he had brought.

"I was impressed by your performance in the simulator earlier and took the liberty to read up on your progress here at the academy." Alyssa jumped when Captain Falion broke the silence and she stared at him almost like a deer caught in headlights. "You have completed a great deal of your classes already and you have even gone further by taking advanced classes for medical and science. Normally such classes aren't required but are there for those who really want to develop in those fields as a permanent career… Tell me what do you plan on doing once you are finished with Starfleet Ms. Landers."

"W… Well, I haven't given much thought to that really. Truth be told when I was younger I always thought of nothing but settling down and having my own family… But as I got older I didn't find the men where I am from to be very acceptable as husbands. At least they didn't meet my expectation for a good husband. Not to mention the fact that they couldn't hold an intelligent conversation that didn't have to do with their family farm, how they fixed up an old car or how they just want a sit at home little women that can cook…"

"So you came here searching for an acceptable husband?" He wasn't surprised, there were plenty of young women who go to college or even the academy with the intent to find a husband who can take care of her.

"No, I came here because I was bored and felt I could find some excitement here… Not to mention I was missing my best friend." She shrugged and Falion chuckled.

"Best friend?"

"Oh… Lieutenant Surak is a childhood friend of mine. My father was a part of Starfleet before he became a stay at home father after my mother passed… I was about four when Starfleet called and asked him to play host to a Vulcan professor. He was coming to Earth to study the many diverse cultures found here. My father said yes, and our ranch became the second home to professor Saadik and his son… Well, I guess Saadik liked the ranch house because every summer he would return and stay with s, or drop his son off while he went someplace else for a few days for research and then join his son latter." She wasn't shy about sharing this information and Falion nodded as he sat more papers aside, reading each one.

"It says here you have completed the requirements for engineering and for medical as well. You have also taken and completed classes for Geography as well." He said as he moved a slip of paper aside. "Medical and Geography… Planning to go camping or something cadet?"

"I find it is wise to be prepared for any situation. What if I and other crew members were on a shuttle and the engines give out and strands us on a planet with we have no communications? It would be very fruitful if at least one of the party members was well learned in all if not most fields." She said, and the Captain laughed heartily.

"That is very true and sounds very paranoid as well." He didn't miss the frown she gave him as she finished the tea, nor the sharp sound the cup made when she placed it beside the folder for him. He knew he had irritated her and Falion gave her a slight smile as he reached for the cup. "Sorry, I meant no offense cadet… How about we move on to a quick little quiz… Why don't you tell me how Romulans came to be and what are the similarities between Vulcans and Romulans?"

Alyssa was taken off guard but quickly recovered and thought for a moment before speaking from memory, forgetting that her digital book was left open on the island behind her.

"Uuuuummmm… The Romulans began as a revolutionary group of Vulcans who refused to accept the Vulcan philosopher Surak's teachings of the complete suppression of emotions. At some point in their shared history, this particular group left the planet of Vulcan, eventually settling on the planets Romulus and Remus. Like Vulcans, Romulans have pointed ears, upswept eyebrows, and copper-based blood that is green when oxygenated in the arteries and copper or rust-colored when deoxygenated in the veins… For a long time, Romulans and Vulcans could not be distinguished from each other until Romulans developed a small V-shaped ridge above the bridge of their nose. Like Vulcans, Romulans almost always have dark to black hair. Romulans also have in common Vulcans' greater physical strength than that of a Human. However, the similarities end when it comes to Vulcans' mental abilities, which the Romulans do not share." She fell silent after that. The Captain stared at her for a long silent moment and cleared his throat.

"That is correct… And that was textbook was it not?"

"Yes sir…" She said instantly and Falion nodded.

"Well judging by your records, you have just about completed your four years of education within three, and quite honestly there is no real reason for you to be here since what you are missing can easily be completed on a computer…" Falion said one holding his hand out to her for her to take the piece of paper offered. "So my offer for you is to take this, and tomorrow report to the earth space dock for departure on the U.S.S. Anubis which will be heading for a three-year excavation mission… You will be getting some fieldwork while completing your final courses over the Starfleet server Cadet… Or should I say, Captain Dorians newest crew member and new assistant to his first officer and head of science." He looked up at Alyssa who stood there holding the tea kettle in her hand. "Do you accept the mission cadet Landers?"

"A three-year mission… Head number one science assistant…" She said, and she watched as her world began to tip. Admiral Falion shot to his feet, reaching out to catch her as she began to fall.

* * *

When Alyssa recovered from her episode she was more than happy to agree to the three-year mission. Once her classmates found out they couldn't wait to take her out to celebrate the sudden 'graduation' but she wasn't much of a party person. The loud music and the flashing lights had gotten her blood pumping as the night club came together in a loud drunken melting pot and she became nervous because of the writhing bodies closing in on her. She also knew that she was going to be the one driving back as she chugged bottles of water and her classmates downed all forms of alcoholic concoctions.

Her mind spun as she thought about how that time tomorrow she was going to be on a ship leaving everything behind for three years. Her dad and her home, and she wondered when she would ever see Saruk again. It seemed like yesterday when she was reunited with her long time best friend since he left her behind to join Starfleet ten years ago. That would mean she had only been around him for three years, and even those visits were few and far between since he was assigned onto the U.S.S. Rexburg. And now it was her turn to leave him behind, assigned to the U.S.S Anubis. Maybe she could get him to visit her on the planet she will be shipped out to. Then again, she wouldn't want him uncomfortable since Vulcans were partial to warm to hot weather. Where she was going was well below freezing and she will be helping dig up artifacts in the freezing weather.

She could still remember when she first met him. he remembered a little loud sun-bleached blond girl dragging a stiff-backed Vulcan boy all over the creek near her childhood home. Playing with him wasn't easy since her idea of fun and his idea of fun was so far apart that it was amazing they lasted so long.

With a sigh she leaned back against the bar, watching the dancers as she continued to drink her water.

Three years away… She will miss it all.

* * *

Saruk stood outside Alyssa's on-campus apartment with a parcel held in his hands.

He had heard of her sudden assignment from a few cadets on the grounds and had thought it logical to congratulate her. He had worked harder then he thought was truly necessary to get her a gift. Honestly, flowers would have been a simpler choice for a gift but he found his logic escaped him when trying to find something for her and he thought that since she was leaving in the morning that flowers wouldn't be wise… They would just die.

But sadly she wasn't home, and he had stood there waiting for the past three hours. Glancing at his watch he saw it was almost twelve in the morning.

Looking down at the box in his hands he slowly sat it down on her doormat and straightened quickly to smooth out any wrinkles in his uniform. He walked away only to stop at the stairs to press his com-badge.

"Lieutenant Saruk to U.S.S. Rexburg… Ready to beam up, my business is done here." He said and glowing blue particles surrounded him as they prepared to beam him aboard. He hadn't seen Alyssa returning up the stairs on the other side and she didn't see him as he vanished.


End file.
